


In the Vault

by darkandstormyslash



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Anal toys, Dirty Talk, Discussions of death, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misuse of pearl necklaces, Nipple Play, Two characters trapped in a vault, Very Mild Violence, descriptions of dehydration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandstormyslash/pseuds/darkandstormyslash
Summary: Tommy and Alfie get trapped in the Russian diamond vault. Set at the end of season 3.





	In the Vault

**Author's Note:**

> There is now a fantastic piece of artwork for this done by @whentommymetalfie - go take a look!
> 
> https://whentommymetalfie.tumblr.com/post/175235441122/inspired-by-the-amazing-story-in-the-vault-by

The moment he sees the supporting shaft wobble, Tommy knows he has two options and a split second to decide: clamber back down the tunnel, or jump into the Russian vault. His body decides before his brain does, and he finds himself sprawled in a heap on the concrete floor listening to the sounds of the tunnel collapsing down in a heap of earth and splintered wood. By the sound of it, it’s not just the entrance but the whole tunnel caving in. Clearly his body made the right decision.

Instead of choking to death on earth under a Russian mansion, he can now die locked in a vault in pitch blackness surrounded by priceless jewels.

There’s a noise from behind him and Tommy whirls around, every nerve on edge. With a scrape and a splutter a flame spits into life and Tommy squints into the unexpected light, raising his hand. The face behind the flame, all wide eyes and scrubby beard, looks almost as surprised as Tommy feels.

“Tommy! What are you doing here, you shouldn’t be here?”

Tommy stares at Alfie Solomons levelly, resisting the urge to hit him, or throw something at him, or just rush at the man and knock him bodily to the ground. “Mister Solomons.”

“That your tunnel just caved in?”

“Looks that way.” Tommy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a packet of cigarettes. His shirt and trousers are streaked with grime and earth from the dig, his face mottled brown and grey. His hand isn’t trembling, his whole body feels like a little oasis of calm trapped in the raging storm of his own circling anger. Turning, he gives the destroyed escape route behind him a little prod with his foot. “Definitely looks that way.”

Alfie gives a grunt, lifting the candle and peering upwards, “That was our way out, was it?”

“That was my way out.” Tommy leans forward into the flame to light the cigarette. There’s enough of a draught from somewhere to make the candle flicker, and that’s enough to reassure him that whatever else will kill them a lack of good air won’t. “Wasn’t yours.”

“Well it’s nobody’s now, is it?” Alfie makes an irritated ‘tch’, shaking his head. He’s acting as if this is all some sort of minor inconvenience, although the longer they talk, the more Tommy finds his initial anger dying down. There’s no point in being angry really, either way they’re going to die.

Slowly, he takes a drag of the cigarette, then peels his shirt off to wipe his face. It feels dirty, sticky and unpleasant, and he can see the vault only getting hotter with two people and a candle now inside it. “Did you have a plan to get out, Mister Solomons?”

Alfie’s eyes are fixed on him. “You know, Tommy my boy, there are some men that are too proud to admit things when they make a mistake. I don’t do that, you know? That’s not like me, and that’s not the thing that I do.”

Tommy stays silent, leaning against his caved-in escape route and smoking until Alfie clears his throat and continues, “I may have made a mistake.”

Tommy blows smoke up at the ceiling, trying to see where their air source is coming from. There doesn’t seem to be a crack anywhere.

“I came down here, right, because I do not trust you and your ability to get in and out of here without getting yourself in a nice fucking mess, Tommy Shelby,” Alfie is getting angry now, and Tommy feels his heart juddering against his chest. Calm Alfie was annoying, but angry Alfie is actively dangerous. “And I was  _right_ , wasn’t I? Look at you! Trapped down here like a rat snapped into a trap, all nice and tight.”

Tommy looks around the vault, “I always did want to die rich.”

The blow isn’t unexpected, but he almost welcomes it and he can tell that Alfie pulls it at the last moment. Tommy knows Alfie has the raw strength to break his ribs, but the fist when it comes just winds him, folding him silently in half with the cigarette dropped by his feet. Alfie watches him for a few moments and then sighs, coming over and helping him to stand again, petting him down gently, and even lighting him up a new cigarette.

“Nah, nah, not your fault is it? Look at us, two criminal masterminds, eh? Stuck in a vault, surrounded by priceless gems, and we can’t even enjoy it…”

Alfie’s voice trails off and Tommy props himself up against the wall, watching with a detached sort of interest as Alfie starts shuffling through the cupboards and cases. He wonders how long Alfie has been down here, certainly long enough to get most of them open. He wonders how Alfie got in, maybe bribed someone, picked a lock, bribed a few more people, who knows. He came down here for the same reason Tommy did, and now they’re both stuck.

Alfie comes back towards him, trailing diamond necklaces. Tommy’s mouth quirks up into a grin, and he bends his head obligingly as Alfie lifts his arms, feeling the weight of the jewelry as it slips over his head and hangs down from his neck. Alfie drapes them all over him, hanging at different lengths and different weights, then shuffles back to the collection with his candle. Tommy flicks his cigarette away and starts to take an interest.

“I’m going to be the best dressed corpse in London.”

Alfie gives a grunt, and this time he comes back with bracelets, sliding them up over Tommy’s skinny arms, and then reaching down to slip some over his ankles as well. Tommy isn’t sure whether Alfie is using Tommy as a prop to admire the jewels, or using the jewels as a prop to admire Tommy.

Clip on earrings are next, and Tommy gives a snort of laughter as Alfie gently snaps them over his earlobes. The laugh dies away as Alfie produces a second pair and motions at his chest, and Tommy stares at him, unamused.

“You’re fucking joking.”

Alfie’s face twitches under the beard. “Do you want them or not?”

Tommy lowers his eyes, the lashes fluttering shut as the first one rubs gently against the hardening nub of his nipple. Alfie’s fingers are surprisingly gently as he clips it on, pressing the diamonds down flat to lie against Tommy’s chest. The second one snaps down a little harder, and Tommy’s eyes flicker open again to find himself staring straight at Alfie.

“Alfie…” Tommy manages in a warning voice, as a big warm hand reaches up to rub at the back of his neck. “Just because we’re both going to die...”

“Shh…” Alfie’s thumb rubs against the prickly short hair at the back of his head and Tommy, bizarrely, feels tears prick up behind his eyes, “There you go, eh? Beautiful. Pretty as a diamond. Get those trousers down.”

The moment collapses and Tommy gives another snort of laughter, but he does as he’s told. The diamonds clinking gently against his skin as he tugs the layer of material away from his body. Alfie comes back with a tiara and balances it gently over the mop of hair on the top of Tommy’s head, grumbling about impractical hairstyles. A few more necklaces are draped around his shoulders and narrow waist, and then Alfie is tugging gently and insistently at his underwear.

“Go on now Tommy, how many diamonds does it take to get those nice long legs apart, hmm?”

Tommy sighs, cupping his hands between his legs as the short pants come down to his diamond-ringed ankles. “My last grave was a shallow ditch in a field. This is definitely an improvement.”

“Definitely.” Alfie steps back to look at him. In the dim candle light Tommy shimmers, like an ethereal creature made of light and edges – cut-glass cheekbones and a diamond studded chest. Reaching behind him, Alfie picks up the Faberge Egg and solemnly hands it across with both hands.

Tommy hesitates for just a moment before reaching out to take it, pulling it back gently to cover his cock like a debauched Botticelli Venus protecting her modesty. Alfie’s eyes are shining a different kind of danger now as they rake over Tommy’s body. There’s a moment that hangs between them, silent and loud as a bell, and then Alfie Solomons reaches up and yanks one of the clip on earrings hard off his nipple.

Tommy realises, in that moment, that his urge to leap at Alfie and pummel him into the ground never actually went away. It died down momentarily while he was being bedecked with jewels and now it returns with a vengeance. The Faberge Egg lands with a dull thud on the floor and Tommy is suddenly flying forward, scattering diamonds and necklaces as he goes.

He’s nowhere near as strong or big as Alfie, but Tommy has the element of surprise and blind mad fury driving him and Alfie tumbles over with a cry, grabbing at a drawer full of miscellaneous pearls as he goes. The silvery orbs fall around them as they scuffle on the floor, Alfie eventually getting enough of his wits about him to flip them over, gasping heavily as he traps Tommy underneath him.

“What was that for, you mad gypsy bastard, wha-“

Tommy shuts him up by reaching up and kissing him, and Alfie’s noises of hurt surprise turn to a more welcome surprise. His hands grip around the back of Tommy’s head, protecting it from the concrete floor as well as dragging it fiercely forward, deepening the kiss. Tommy can feel the diamonds hard and painful against his skin, the smooth round pearls pressing against his back, the tiara catching in strands of hair.

Alfie breaks the kiss, sitting up and looking down at Tommy stretched out below him, covered in earth and muck and jewelry. “What a sight you make, darling.”

“How long,” Tommy pants gently, “How long have you wanted that?”

“To be honest, Tommy, pretty much since you walked into my office and bled all over my chair.” Alfie reaches down and tugs at the other clip-on earring, his eyes twinkling as Tommy gives a whine of protest. “And every time I’ve seen you since. Should’ve covered you in diamonds sooner, shouldn’t I?”

“What makes you think I’m so easily bought? I might – a-ahh.” The clips snaps off and Tommy pants hard, resisting the urge to rub at the stinging pain left behind. “If I wasn’t trapped in a vault, I might just take your money and run.”

Alfie’s thumb swipes across his sore nipple, “That’s why I’d make you get your arse out first, Mister Shelby. Wouldn’t matter if you’d run away after.”

“And w-what makes you think I’d accept those terms?” Tommy asks, hands gripping into the diamonds at his wrists.

“You would accept my terms, Mister Shelby.” Alfie’s heard bends low, and his beard rubs rough against Tommy’s neck as he mutters into his ear, “Because you are a filthy little slag who needs a good hard fucking.”

This time it’s Tommy’s hands that grab at Alfie’s head, pulling himself closer for a deep and desperate kiss.”

* * *

“What do you think would happen?” Alfie asks conversationally, about an hour after that first kiss has become a memory, “If this little gold chain was to break?”

Tommy whimpers, face-down in priceless diamonds, arse propped up on a jewelers cushion with one-fifth of a melo pearl necklace currently inside it, “J-just fucking put it in or don’t…”

Alfie gently rubs his thumb over the edge of the pearl currently halfway inside Tommy, “You haven’t had enough practice at this Tommy-boy.”

“F-fuck … please…”

Alfie presses down on his thumb and the orange pearl vanishes inside with a gentle slide and a groan from Tommy. “Don’t suppose it would matter much if it _did_ break, but it might make your last few hours on this earth a little less comfortable.”

“Alfie I’m fucking warning – ohhhh…”

Alfie slowly works the next pearl inside him, one hand patting gently at Tommy’s arse, “It’s good quality gold that, probably won’t break.”

“U-unnnn…”

“Probably. Stop whining, you’ve only had three.”

If he’s going to die, Tommy thinks, it might be better to do it under the careful if currently maddening hands of Alfie Solomons, rather than by the long slow drip of dehydration and starvation. Which, he realises, they’re probably not helping by exerting so much energy. He can feel the sweat breaking up across his shoulders and back, and he almost wants to reach back and lick it, just to give his throat a taste of liquid. Not that his throat will be deprived for long, Alfie’s words have made that clear enough.

The fourth pearl works its way slowly and tortuously inside him and Tommy gives a groan, his insides delicate enough without being stuffed full. His arse twitches desperately and he’s not sure how many more he can take. He gives a sob that’s almost relief as Alfie gently pats his arse and then slowly moves around to the front of him.

“Fucking beautiful. You look a state, Tommy, you really do, arse stuffed and mouth open. Go on, open a bit wider.”

“Ask nicely.” Tommy mumbles, and Alfie’s hand gently cups at his chin and drags him upwards. He can feel the pearls inside him shift, and part of him wants desperately to push them out even as his body panics at the very thought of even trying.

Alfie pulls a priceless diamond choker around his neck and clinches it tight. “This is asking nicely, Tommy, you want me to ask nasty?”

Tommy has never sucked a cock before, but he sucks on Alfie’s with the desperation of a man thirsty enough to know it’s the only liquid there is. His arse is full and aching, his body grimed and sore, and he wants nothing more than to stretch this moment out, to stay here with Alfie’s cock in his mouth for as long as he can. The moment Alfie’s cock comes out of his mouth he knows he’ll be closer to death, and he doesn’t want that. He’d happily give Alfie a blowjob for the next twenty years if that’s what it took, and then he feels the tears flowing and he can’t stop them.

“Shh now, come on now, ah, come on then, what’s this?” Alfie’s thumb reaches up to gently wipe his face, wipe away the tears while Tommy’s mouth still sucks him down. “Don’t be like that, it wasn’t all bad, was it? Had some good times, didn’t we? Fucking great ones, yeah? Wasn’t all that bad.”

He needs to stop, Tommy knows muzzily, it’s only losing him more liquid. But the tears keep falling and his throat stays tight until suddenly, with a grunt from Alfie, there’s a burst of liquid that makes him moan, sucking and swallowing it down and calming slightly as he takes it.

Alfie drops down to his knees then, wrapping his arms around Tommy fiercely, “Shhhh, I got you. Alright?”

“I don’t…” Tommy gulps out the last of the tears, “Can’t, I can’t die again, Alfie please, don’t let it happen.”

Gently, Alfie pulls off his coat and lowers Tommy back down on top of it. “There we go, shhh now. I know what’ll cheer you up.”

“That isn’t – fucks sake…” Tommy mutters, but Alfie’s hands are soft and tight around his cock and he can’t bring himself to complain. Alfie reaches back and gently tugs at the pearl chain and suddenly Tommy is gasping and squirming like a hooked fish as his arse is stretched inside, opened up, and instead of painful the feeling is just wonderful.

“Like that do you?”

“Oh _fuck_.”

Tommy is suddenly wishing he’d taken more of the pearls in, because as each one withdraws Alfie’s hands are doing  _things_  to his cock that make his toes curl. Alfie’s face reaches forward and then the rough stubble of Alfie’s beard rubs against his chest, sending more little sparks through him. It’s too much, it’s not enough, and Tommy writhes and yelps on the pile of diamonds. When the final pearl is out, Alfie’s tongue is in, and Tommy screams almost loud enough to carry through the vault as he cums explosively hard over Alfie’s hand.

He can feel his ears ringing as he starts to come down, rolling sideways until Alfie’s large bulk is next to him, surrounding him and holding him tight. Alfie’s hand reaches up and, without a whisper of complaint, Tommy licks away the precious liquid from his fingers. This is how he’s going to die, he decides, with a bellyful of cum, an arse full of pearls, and a mouthful of cock.

Gently, he snuggles into Alfie’s side, and Alfie sighs, picking up a fallen tiara and placing it on his head. “Tommy, lad, it’s been a pleasure.”

Tommy closes his eyes and gently kisses the arm around him, “In the bleak midwinter.”

“In the what?”

“Goodbye, Alfie.”

“I would say I’d see you on the other side but I am not at all sure we’re both heading to the same places, Tommy.”

Tommy smiles, “I’d say it’s almost certain we aren’t, Mister Solomons.”

* * *

The sound of the explosion rocks its way into his conscious mind and Tommy gives a groan, dragged heartlessly out of a sleep intended to be his last.

“Tommy!”

“Wha-“ his mouth feels sticky and dry, his head his spinning, his arse aching. Tommy hears a similarly confused grunt from next to him as he rolls over and sees John’s pale confused face sticking out of a recently blown hole in the side of the vault.

“Tommy, quick, tunnel’s not secure and-“ John’s voice peters out at he takes in the scene in front of him. “Are you –“

Tommy scrambles to his feet, grabbing at his trousers and yanking them on with a wince. John throws a bag through and he shovels diamonds into it as quick as he can while Alfie pushes himself to his feet in confusion. “Got mixed up with one of Mister Solomons’ little jaunts. Can he come out with us?”

“Yes… if he’s quick.” John looks like he has plenty more questions but thankfully no time to ask any of them. Tommy leans against the wall of the vault and takes a long shuddering breath before diving back down the tunnel. Another day, another death, another breath, and suddenly life is moving again.

Behind him Alfie grabs at the Faberge Egg and the melo pearls and then follows, no grumbles or wisecracks, just silent and sharp. Tommy almost collapses as they crawl out the other end of the tunnel, and Arthur is there to haul him up, standing him on shaking legs and handing him a welcome pitcher of lukewarm water.

“What happened?” John asks, bewildered.

“Tunnel collapsed.” Tommy gasps back, tipping the water down his throat and over his head.

“But what happened in the vault?”

Tommy can feel Alfie behind him, he can feel the weight and the absurdity of what happened. He has a feeling if he told the truth, Alfie might back him up on it, he might not even object to it. For all he knows, Alfie might enjoy the truth coming out, that he fucked a Peaky Blinder in a diamond vault.

He’s not sure that’s a risk he can take. “The tunnel collapsed. And we’re keeping these diamonds.”

From behind him, a hand holding a trail of melo pearls lands heavily on his shoulder. “You do that, Tommy Shelby, and I’ll keep these.”


End file.
